a new end of twilight
by Julian Sas
Summary: a new end of the book twilight, this is a school project


p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Bella is in her old ballet studio and found out that the voice of her mother was a trap. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"James grabs a camera and starts filming me. Although the camera lens was dark, black, and cold it looked more alive than the eyes of James, who were looking at me like a wolf looking at a deer. I was frightened. I felt my heart pumping at the same rate my trucks rpm's are when I'm driving uphill. "I am going to gut you like a fish." he said. I knew he didn't do this because he wanted to bet because he needed to. He walked up to me and gently touched my cheek. I tried not to show my weak side but I couldn't help myself letting a few tears drop from my eyes. "oowh are you starting to cry child, what's next, you're gonna piss you pants or something" he smiled. Continuing "ooh ooh ooh I'm really gonna miss you. Because I will only get to kill you once. And I'm only gonna see Edwards face once, when he finds out that you're dead. It saddens me that I will not get this opportunity again in at least 400 or 500 years or so." I couldn't hear him anymore "get it over with" I yelled. "don't be such a buzz kill Bella" he commanded "I'm trying to seize the moment". With that he hit me, hard on my jaw. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I flew across the room and landed flat on my chest. I knew he was holding back or I should be dead by now. Blood was goring my mouth and James's eyes turned deep black. He dropped the camera and walked right up me. Without saying anything he grabbed me by the throat and smelled my face. The weird thing is when people are generally exited they take deep breaths, when vampires are exited you don't hear anything, just two big dark pupils staring at you. He puts his finger on my lips and licks it off. And then for a short moment I thought it was all going to be over soon. With that calmness in mind he bites me. And a keen fiery pain races trough my veins I wanted to scream but I was immobilized. I couldn't do anything. I felt my body spasm, my eyes rapidly moving. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"At that moment Edward kicked in the door and threw of James. A struggle forms between two lightning fast creatures but I was having a struggle on my own. It felt like my blood had been replaced with battery acid. It burned and I tried to fight it but it seemed like that only made it worse. In the corner of my eyes I saw the rest of the Cullens coming in. Emmet and Jasper immediately took the fight to James. I saw Edward walking towards me and kneeling besides me. He called Carlisle and asked what he could do. "you'd have to wait it out" he said. James fled the scenes and all but Edward chased him. The pain is indescribable. And I passed out. When I woke up I had no idée where I was. Everything is so bright. But my eyes adjusted and I noticed I was in the Cullen's house. I looked for anybody but I couldn't find them anywhere. I went to the living room and there stood Edward. I hugged him and asked "where are the others". Edward looked at me with a disturbed face and almost crying said "dead". /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I couldn't belief it. I asked "how"? Edward replied "all killed by that filthy snake.". I felt an unsensational rage, I had to kill the man who had done this to me. but then I noticed a thirst I wanted to pour myself a glass of water but something stopped me. I had to know for sure. I asked "Edward, am I a vampire?" He looked me straight in the eye and said "Yes". I froze. I didn't know why I didn't realized it but I was an immortal being. I hadn't felt the need to blink, breathing had also become obsolete. I turned to Edward and said "where gonna kill this son of a bitch. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"At first we looked around Forks. It did not take long to find out that he had been in the area. His scent was pungent. I knew he was here I was sure. We went to the west side of the forest when we saw him. He was just standing in the middle of a field. I got a scared unpleasant feeling with this guy. Just like that swift like the wind Edward attacked. This time I could keep up with the fight see what they were doing, how they fought. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"But I had enough of just standing there I jumped at James and struck with a forceful blow on his head. He must have flown 10 yards or so and I felt amazing. I struck again and again. But then I got a blow back. I was rocketed into a tree. I stood up immediately. Suddenly I saw my biggest fear Edward was impaled on a tree branch. Just before I wanted to get him off I got a kick on my knee and I fell. When I looked up the tree was set on fire and Edwards body burnt like gasoline. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"In blind fury I was bashing into the face off James who didn't put up any resistance. While I was beating him into his face he just smiled. When I found out hitting hardly did any damage and I stopped. He laughed "hahaha this is way better". I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the flames. With that ending his miserable life. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I pulled the dead body of Edward out of the flames biting him several times but it had no use. He was dead. I took him to his house and laid him down on the sofa. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of silver nitrate the most toxic substance for vampires. /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"They say people are happy just before they die. But I couldn't find the happiness in it. When I looked at Edward all I could see was how he looked like when he was still normal and not a half shivered, burned corpse. Fire had not made him look dead. Maybe that's because he was already dead. I didn't want to leave him ever. I whispered "I love You" and kissed him. "bottoms up" I said when I drank the bottle knowing That I wouldn't wake up. "you'd better be on the other side cus im waiting for my kiss./p 


End file.
